Coordinating Love
by Dracosloverkitti
Summary: The Slytherin quidditch team isn't doing very well in Scarlet's fifth year at Hogwarts. She is the coordinator of the Slytherin team and with a plan on doing this for a living having her team crushed to the ground every game wasn't going to look god if she didnt turn the team around by the end of the season. What lenghts will she go to to make sure her team win the quidditch cup?
1. Finding the Solution

Lacex's eyes moved around the quidditch pitch her arms above her head waving around like a madwomen. She was currently standing right in the doorway of the Slytherin teams changing room not likely what she saw going on in the sky above her. As the quaffle was hit out of one of her players hands by a Gryffidor and taken to the other end of the pitch watching them score again, she had seen enough, Kicking the grass she turned into the locker room and slammed the large heavy wooden door behind her. The game was pretty much over, she knew for sure that Happy Potter was all over the snitch by now and Micheal the current seeker on there team wasn't very good at all. She lost the amazing guy she had last year in that spot, he graduated and moved on to the pros. She needed this year to turn around for this team. This was the year she fully took over coordinating the team and they had lost every game this season. Lacex wanted to do this for the rest of her life, She loved coordinating the teams and planning out their moves... If only they would follow them out on the pitch they would have a much better team.

Lacex sat down on the bench in front of her locker and put her head in her hands letting hair long brown hair flow around her face as she gazed at the dirt floor. 'What more could she do for this team?' She thought looking back up at the door as it opened. A man walked in walked in and she knew him instantly, it was Oliver Wood. In her younger years at the school she had watched him and wanted to be able to know where he came up with his moves. She knew for a fact that he had spent most of his time at school with his mind in the world of quidditch, the world in which she belonged. For so long she had wanted to just sit down with him and pick his brain. Seeing him stand in front of her was like a God sent. He graduated last year so he had no reason to be here in the slightest.

"Lacex right? Your missing your team out there, as the coordinator you should really be out there seeing where your ideas fail." He spoke walking father into the common rooom.

"I dont mean to be rude but didn't you graduate last year?" She asked getting up from where she was sitting quickly noticing how much taller he was than she.

"Well after this game I am officially taking over for madam Hootch. She is retiring and I decided to come here and take over her position while they find a permanent replacement for her." He spoke going over to one of the lockers and pulled out a pair of robes and started to undress without hesitation. she quickly turned her body fully around so she could not see his very well built body. "Oh come on Lace you are with the Slytherin team all the time, you really aren't in here when the boys change."

Why had he called her Lace, the only person who had ever called her that was her mother and she died years before. "Well of course I'm in here when they change but its a little different when its a former student at the school you use to have a crush on who is now a professor and changing in front of me." As soon as she got to the words crush she wished she could make herself shut up.

As lacex was standing there feeling awkward Oliver changed and made his way back over to the door stopping before he left the room again. Oliver looked the girl over again and started to remember the year before and all the feelings he had to fight away from the girl. In his senior year he needed to concentrate on Quidditch and his future in it not trying to put his dick in some girl. She was one rare piece of Beautiful women and whoever did end up getting his girl would be one lucky man. "I'll see you around Lace." Oliver said with a smile making his way out the door just about as fast as he came in.

Oliver smiled made once the sunlight of the day hit his face. He grabbed his broom he had previously propped up against the wall outside of the locker room. Mounting the broom he made his was up to madam Hootch who was keeping a close eye over the game. "Now isnt that better Wood. I know I hated flying around in my muggle clothing, My flying robes always did me well." Hootch said slowly starting to circle the did the same observing not only the game but madam Hootch herself making sure he learned her every move. Even though he wouldn't be in the position long he wanted to make sure he did everything right while he was here. If he did an amazing job here maybe he would final get signed to a team again. When he finally was out of this school he got onto a team for about half a season, then he finally let himself fall in love and it got him kicked off the team, kicked right out of his dreams over a dumb spoiled rotten daddies girl... The daddies girl of the man who owned the team he played on. When he didn't end up spending enough time with her she made sure she got him off the team. "As I watched you grow up over the years i knew you would go far Wood, don't worry about what happened with that girl. Many teams still want you Wood, they just wouldn't take you on that far into the year with the press all over you. Consider this a paid vacation with the advantage of being on a broom and maybe even teaching your future teammates.

The game came to a close over an hour later and both teams, Hootch, and Wood made their way down to the gassy bottom of the pitch. hootch Pronounce Gryffindor as the winner and then Proceeded to introduce Wood to the masses of Students before them. "Before we bring this game to a complete close I would like to give everyone here an early introduction to the Man who will be taking over my position as of Monday morning for classes. Meet Oliver Wood, Most of you know him considering the fact he only left here as a student last year. Please give a warm welcome to him." He masses went wild for him.


	2. Missed Out Friendship

Draco stood beside Lacex his eyes looking over the crowd of students lightly searching for a pair of eyes in the crowd, not finding them before his eyes were pulled to what was going on in front of him. Oliver Wood was just pronounced to be the new Flying instructor and the main professor over the Quiddtich Pitch. At first he couldn't believe his ears, was this guy who was only a year older than himself really teaching here. He is going to favor his little Gryffindor team over all the other teams. His season just went down the drain, if he wanted to make this his life after school Oliver Wood was about to take it from him. How could this happen to him in his last year in school. He was never the best at his studies, which is why at the beginning of the year he started to get tutoring. He went of several students not getting the results he wanted. none of them pushed him in fear of him and what he would do to their social life, Draco was not to be pushed, he spent the last two summers preparing his body, not realizing until his school year he needed to spend more time on building up his mind. His grades fell quickly when coming back from the summer and Snape sat him down one day and told him if he didn't get his grades up this year he would have to repeat the year. Draco was not going to be the first Malfoy to have to repeat a grade in school.

It seemed only moments later that the announcement was over and everyone started to leave the pitch. He stayed with the team even though he had the urge to go straight to the common room to shower so he could avoid getting yelled at by Lacex about not following her plays. He stopped for a moment knowing how much their playing meant to her future, falling a few paces behind the team he turned his head toward the castle thinking about how much he thought he hated this place... but as the year was already half way over something seemed to be itching at him, Like he still had so much to do here and so many more memories to make with the people here, he wasn't ready to leave yet and he didn't know if half a year was going to cut it. He shook the thought from his head and started back towards the locker room. He readied his ears as he walked into the locker room only moment behind the rest of the team and to Draco's surprise Lacex wasn't screaming already, but what surprised him even more was she wasn't even saying a word.

They all showered and changed in silence which was far from normal for this common room. Lacex seemed to be casting off her horribly pissed off and sad mood on the rest of the team. Draco got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a wife beater, it was officially the weekend and Draco hated wearing his robes. He walked over to Lacex and sat beside her putting his arm around her. They had grown to be friends over the five years she had been at the school, She was the first first year that he didnt hate off the bat. "Lacex I'm sorry We blew this game I know these games mean a lot to you. You just have to understand that you were in the back round before and having a girl coordinating their team doesn't make them happy and they think they can do it better on their own, so they do what they want out there." Draco said knowing every word he was saying was going in one ear and out the other with his friend.

"I already know this Draco... I'm never going to be able to gain their trust if they never give me even a little to show them that my plays will work if they just use them." Lacex said barely above a whisper.

"Listen to me beautiful, fuck these guys, they will come around, let me have a few chats with some guys and we will be heading in a good direction." Draco's eyes moved to Lacex's eyes when she looked up to protest. "Please I know you don't need me to stand up for you, but these guys are never going to open up to your ideas without a good push without knowing they are being pushed. I think you need to get in good with Oliver, I have a feeling that will help in more way then one, but I have to go and get my study on." Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek before he stood up and made his way out of the now pretty much empty locker room.

Lacex remained in the Locker room until only herself and the towel girl Rachael was left. "Sorry about the loss today, we will get them next time Lacex, I have a feeling these boys are really getting down to their core emotions as a team." She spoke then walked out of the locker room with a sort of limp she didn't have before the game ended. A giggle left her mouth once she was gone knowing that Rachael had just fucked many of the teammates in the showers. She was pretty much the team whore, the smart little slut thought of becoming the towel girl because otherwise she would never be allowed in the locker room.

Lacex took a few minutes to take in the empty locker room. She hated this room when it was empty so lonely, sad, and depressing. She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before walking out onto the feild feeling the breeze in her hair as she opened the door. She couldn't help but smile as the feeling, it made her want to fly. Running back into the locker room she grabbed her broom and took for the sky. She was high above the Pitch in no time, once high enough she laid back on her broom and looked at the stars. She loved coming high up in the sky so close to the stars, it almost felt like she could touch them.

Three hours flew by with what seemed like a flash of an eye for Lacex, Before she knew it Oliver flew up to her. "hello Lace, so tell me its passed curfew, why might you be out tonight?" Oliver asked as Lacex sat up in her broom quickly. She had never been caught by a Professor up here, she spent many nights up here clearing her mind.

"I do this all the time... I do it to clear my mind. I love being so close to the stars." She spoke with a smile looking up at the stars then back to Oliver. "Listen I really dont want to get in trouble for this, I can afford to have anymore time away from the team that doesn't want me there in the first place."

Oliver gazed at the girl for a moment, she reminded him so much of himself back then. "Dont worry about it, it will be our little secret. I used to spend most of my sleepless nights up here as well." He said looking up at the stars. "I never knew you liked to fly I thought you were all behind the scenes and calling the shots." Oliver said wanting to get to know this girl knowing he kept himself from even getting to know her before. Now he was a teacher and the sexual tension could simply not be there now, he could put that aside and it was the only thing stopping him from that, he could get a good friend out of the deal.

"Well I dont like to play for competition I love playing but playing for fun is my thing." Lacex said simply.

"I thrive on it." Oliver said. "So I would love to chat some more but I do have to be somewhat professor like, so why dont you try to go get some sleep." Oliver said and started desending with her to the ground towards the castle.

Once to the castle Lacex turned to him with her bright smile. "Thanks for not sending me to Snape, he doesn't like me to much right now." She said already knowing he would be upset with her over the team losing.

"Dont worry about him, he is Harmless." Oliver said his chocolate eyes peeling into her soul.

"Have a good night Professor Wood." She said walking into the castle making her way to the dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room. It took her a few minutes to get to the common room, once there she made her way to the girls dorm and took a quick shower before heading to bed for the night.


	3. Studying

(~~~*** Would you like to see your ideas come alive in the story? Please message me with idea of maybe people I should bring in, Who should date who, Maybe who should get together and who to have them cheat on someone with later. Have something you think would go good with this developing story let me know by sending me a message!***~~~)

After Draco left the Pitch he headed right up to the library to study just like he had told Lacex. He had planned on going whether or not they had won the game tonight. These sort of actions just were not like him, If they would have won the game he still would have gone to study, Normally he would ditch his Tutor and go party but there was something about this girl that made his heart skip a beat when he saw her now. He had been Tutored all year by this girl and the year before, they kept it to themselves but it happens quite often, maybe a bit more than needed. seeing his grades were all much high than average. Once he made it to the library he headed back to the restricted section, where they spent there time studying. He spotted their normal stop and stopped for a moment, She wasn't there, she was always there before him studying away with this beautiful smile on her face. He closed the few feet between himself and the table and sat his book bag down onto it. Sitting he pulled out his books, parchment, ink well, and quill.

'Might as well take the time to do my homework while I wait.' Draco thought pulling out his Alchemy homework. This was one of the classes he didn't need help with he loved the four core Elements, just thinking about all the power they possessed made him think a lot about getting them at your will and the things you could do with them. It took him about a half an hour to get all of it down and he still had DADA and Charms Homework. Charms is mainly where he needed help so he moved to the DADA homework finishing it within a half an hour as well. 'Where is she?' He thought finally pulling over his charms book. He opened it and slowly started skimming over the chapter once more before taking out the five page homework sheets. He read threw each page and each question answering the ones he knew before flipping for the book to the sheets. The five sheets seemed to pass so fast considering he wanted to see her before he was done with his homework and had been officially ditch for the first time, at least by her. Once done he started to pack up his things when he heard someone walk up to the table.

"So let me see your Charms homework." Draco heard Hermione's voice from behind him. He turned to her from where he was standing and looked down handing her the sheets of paper.

"Where were you, you just let me sitting here like a dumb ass waiting around for you." Draco said letting his very known temper start to boil.

"Well to be honest you weren't being a dumb ass the whole time. You managed to get all of your homework done in a matter of two hours, you did three items of homework and one of them took an hour... not to mention before we started studying together the sheets would have taken you at least 2 hours with many wrong answers... and you aced these sheets!" Hermione said jumping up and down then giving him a hug. "I am so glad you have got this down."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked taking the papers from her. "...We will see tomorrow after it is graded, and on that note I'll see you tomorrow same time... well when your normally on time for another session." Draco put the sheets of parchment into his bag and started out before Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him. "Whats up?" He asked turning back to her looking into her eyes hating the fact that he had feeling growing inside him for this mudblood.

"We don't need to study anymore Malfoy, You have got charms down now and we have no need to study any more." She said plainly and to the point, showing him that she had no interest in him in the slightest and she really was just trying to help him out with his studies.

"Ok... Thanks I guess." He said then walked out of the library to make his way to the common room and soon to bed after all the small talk.

Lacex awoke the next morning with her roommate and best friend blaring her music, thanks to Lily she never had to set an alarm clock, her music got her up every morning... school day or not. "Good Morning." Lacex mumbled into her blankets that covered her face.

"Oh good morning sleepy head, you slept threw about three songs before you woke up love. Sorry about the game last night, if only those dumb guys would use your formations." Lily said as she stood before a full length mirror brushing her hair.

Pulling the covers off of herself Lacex got out of bed and walked over to her dresser pulling out a pair of jeans with no pockets and a green ank top with silver snakes all over it. It was officially the weekend and a hogsmeade weekend no less. "I dont wanna talk about the team right now. Are you coming to Hogsmeade tonight?" Lacex asked changing quickly before walking to her own full length mirror and fixing her own hair.

"Well of course I am silly I have to get stuff for the party this weekend I'm holding in the Enchanted Forest." Lily said dabbing on some light lip gloss. "Wanna meet up for lunch later?" She said then a smile crossed her face as an idea popped into her head. "Or you can help me shop for the party and then have lunch."

"Yes Lil, I would love to meet up with you later for lunch, You know shopping really isn't my thing, at least not for a party." Lacex said glossing her own lips before moving back to her bed to make it.

"Yes I know I've learned that in the last five years we have known each other... no matter how hard I try to get you to be my shopping buddy." Lily said grabbing her purse that sat next to the door to exit the room. "Three Broom Sticks at 2?" Lily kissed her hand and made her way out the door before Lacex ever got the chance to reply.

"Well of course, not a problem at all not like I had plans." Lacex said aloud more to herself. She didn't have plans of any sort today but Lily didnt know that. Lacex made her way out the door herself stuffing all her stuff for the day into her satchel, which included her money, a sketchbook, a pencil, and lip gloss among other things. She made her way down to the court yard to join the others leaving for Hogsmeade that day.


	4. Good Deeds

Oliver stood with a very large group of third year students before him waiting for the all the students to come forward with their permission slips if they needed. After a few more minutes passed they made their way to hogsmeade. Oliver let the group of student go before him so he could keep an eye on all the students. Once in the back of the group of third years he noticed Lacex walking by herself with a earbud in one ear. He made his way over to her and walked beside her. "So tell me why are you walking down with all the third years?"

Lacex jumped a little bit not noticing anyone had walked up beside her. "Just the timing I guess." She said pulling out her earbud. "So how did you get suckered into baby sitting these kids?"

"Well to be honest I volunteered, all i can do to keep myself busy while I am here." Oliver said keeping her pace with hers, his eyes not leaving the group in front of him. Last night he couldn't help but notice how much she had grown psychically since he had seen her last, he knew his eyes had to stay off this girl as much as possible otherwise his mind would wonder to things a professor shouldn't think about their students.

"Keep your mind off what happened? Sorry about what happened by the way... I thought the other players might have warned you about the daughter of the teams owner... She isnt the nicest person in the world once you break up with her." Lacex said not being able to keep her mouth shut on the matter. She looked up at his face and saw pain come over his features. "Sorry for bringing it up." She said softly letting her eyes shift to her feet.

"Its not a problem, I should have known better, but temptation is a bitch." He said with a laugh. "Don't tell anyone I said that to you." He said shaking his head as he looked into her beautiful purple eyes.

"I've got your back Professor Wood, dont you worry about it, I'll see you around, maybe we can talk Quittich some time." Lacex said once they were to Hogsmeade.

"I look forward to it." Oliver said as Lacex walked over to the Animal Alcove to look say hello to her future pet. Walking to the back of the store she walked straight up to an all black cat with a silver line down its face.

"Hey Lena." She said to the cat who awoke from her nap as soon as hearing Lacex's voice. Lena the cat stretched out its body before walking to the side of the cage Lacex stood by. The cat was a rare breed, Savannah, which her parents weren't willing to give her the Galleons to get the cat. Lacex spent about three hours with her cat before Draco came up behind her.

"Figured I would find you here spending time With Lena." Draco said sitting down on another pillow beside her.

Lacex once again jumped not noticing his presents before he spoke. "Goodness how many times an I going to be scared today." Lacex giggled out.

"Oh I didnt mean to startle you." Draco said petting Lena, she let out a soft purr at his touch as she laid on Lacex's lap. "but I came by because your besty is sitting at the bar waiting for you I assume and she looks pretty irritated." Draco continued to pet Lena as he spoke.

"Oh My God. She is going to kill me. I've got to go listen to her talk about her day shopping." Lacex said making a sick face.

Draco couldn't help but let out a laugh as he watched his friend, Picking up Lena out of her lap he spoke, "I'll put Lena away, You go your already late and we all know how Lily can get."

"Thank you Draco, I'll get you back later." Lacex said before making her way out of the store. Draco looked down at the very large cat. It was as large as a large breed dog. Truely a beautiful cat and Draco hated cats. Walking up to the counter he looked at the shop clerk. "I would like to purchase this cat please." Draco said with a smile on his face.

"But Mr. Malfoy Ms. Lexington has had this cat on hold for five years now. I'm not sure I would want to do that to her, or why you might want to do such a thing to her as she is a friend of yours." The shop keeper spoke with sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes for five years... You know she is never going to come in here with that money. I am willing to give you extra for not holding him anymore and I am also willing to pay you to not tell her who bought Lena." Draco sad letting the cat down but holding onto her leash. He pulled out a bag of galleons. "There is twenty thousand galleons in there, that should cover it all I think."

The shop keepers eyes got wide looking from the galleons Draco had now poured out on the counter to Draco. "Alright just let me get you the supplies she will need for the next couple of months." The shop Keeper spoke pulling the galleons toward himself catching them in his cloak before disappearing to the back room for a few minutes, He came back hands empty. Before Draco could ask the Shop Keeper spoke. "If you dont want her to know i suggest you come this way. I have a tunnel that connects to honeydukes cellar and there is a passage that goes to the castle."

"Thank you." Draco spoke before making his way to the back with Lena. In about and hour he had made it up to the girls dorm room with Lena without being seen, or at least without Lena not being seen. He went into Lacex and Lily's, thankfully, empty room and set up Lena bed next to Lacex's. Lena wondered around just Lacex's part of the room smelling her mom all over but not able to find her. "She will be here soon." Draco said kneeling beside her petting between her ears calming her down a bit. Draco set out some food for her and a big bowl of water. "See you later." He spoke to the cat before he made his way out to Quittich practice out at the pitch.

Getting to the Pitch he looked around and saw the whole team including the whore towel girl, except Lacex. She was never late for a Practice, normally she was the first one on the field and the last one to leave. "So where is Lacex?" He asked the team.

"Who cares she doesnt do anything around here anyway but tease us." Crab laughed.

Draco walked up to him and got right into his face. "She would do a whole hell of alot more around here if you guys would just listen to her once during a game and use one of her plays during a damn game you might get the hint." Draco said his anger rising with the comment. "I WANT 100 LAPS AROUND THIS PITCH RUNNING! FOR LAST NIGHTS SHITTY PREFORMACE!" Draco yelled so everyone would hear. "I'm charming the pitch so I know how many times each one of you pass the start point, which will be here line up!" The team did what he said with moans and groans. Draco charmed the pitch then yelled, "GO!" and off theu went around the pitch.


	5. Slight Back Fire

(Please dont forget to check out my Profile and check out the poll I have set up so you can have a say on what happens in the story.. You can also message me if you have the time and want to maybe play a little puppet master of sorts)

Lacex walked quickly over to the bar seeing Lily at a table with a drink in front of her and her foot tapping on the floor as she stared at the door. Her eyes narrowed as Lacex came threw the door, once sitting at the table Lily cocked her head to the side. "Where have you been? It's three thirty, where the hell were you? I have so much to show you that I bought for the party... You know we do this every time I have a party... and you have to because you wont do the shopping with me, and I need you opinion on stuff, your my best friend and I know you will tell me when I'm going over the top."

"Sorry, I went to see Lena." Lacex said. "Butterbeer." Lacex said to the waitress.

"Your parents still wont give you the money for that damn cat. Its not like they dont have it... They are just being assholes about it." Lily said knowing her best friend loved that cat from the moment she laid eyes on it. "I'm Half Tempted to just give you the money for the damn thing even though it would have to live in my room cause my room is your as well." Lily said flipping her hair over her shoulder looking at the guy at the table next to theirs.

"REALLY!" Lacex said getting up and grabbing all of Lily's bag then grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "Lets go right now."

"Hey, Cutie," Lily said to the guy she was eye fucking moments before. "Dont let my girl carry my bags." The guy got up and took the bags out of Lacex's arms. "Thanks. So Lacex lets go slowly, she will still be there when we get there, Lets talk of all the stuff I got on the way."

Lacex couldn't believe this was really happening her friend was really going to buy her the cat she had wanted since she had come to this school and snuck to Hogsmeade with Draco. "I promise I will pay you back every knut." Lacex said to her friend.

"Dont worry about it... even though i know you and I know you will pay me back just know you dont need to." Lily said handing her a sack of galleons. "It should be more than enough to cover getting her and supplies for a little while."

Once to the shop she walked straight to the shop keeper. "I have the money for Lena!" She said putting the galleons on the counter.

"Oh dear.. I... I umm... Sold her." He said slowly.

"You told me you would hold her..." Lacex said tears filling her eyes. "Who did you sell her to... Maybe I can buy her from that person... please." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I simple can not give that information out to you. Not matter how much I would love to tell you I simple cannot."

Tears now flowing down her cheeks Lacex grabbed the bag of Galleons and left in the same quick fashion she had come in. Lily saw her best friends face and knew instantly what had happened. Wrapping her arms around her friend a tear fell from her own eye knowing that her best friends heart had just been broken. "Hey lets go get everything set up for the party tomorrow night."

"I have to go to practice. I'm already late." Lacex said pulling herself from her friends embrace and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Draco started after the rest of the team and was finished before the rest of them. As soon as they started finishing their laps Draco told them to get into the air and start practicing the plays they were told many times that they could never seem to get down. Not long after the last guy on the team finished his laps Lacex showed up with puffy eyes like she had been crying. Making his way over to her he took her face into his hands. "Whats going on Beautiful?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Someone bought Lena..." She said tear starting to come to her eyes but she blinked them away quickly not knowing when the team would desend from above.

"That's horrible, You shouldn't be here, I know you are destroyed right now. Go back to you room and I will meet you there later... I left something there for you that might cheer you up maybe not all the way considering your loss... but it might help a little." Draco said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Draco... I'll see you later." She said with a frown, not able to get her mind off of Lena. How could the Shop keeper just sell her out from under her like that without warning.


End file.
